the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dr. Brony and Mr. Human/Dr. Brony and Mr. Human
Background: Dr. Brony, a pony who lives on the outskirts of Ponyville, was a scientist working on making a potion, that could allow ponies and bronies alike to turn into humans and then be able to turn back into their pony selves whenever they wanted as long as they used the antidote, but something went horribly wrong, and it turned Dr. Brony into an evil human monster named, Mr. Human. Mr. Human is an evil, angry beast who wants to control and take over the Rift Cafe. His weapons that he always carries with him are his branding iron, used for branding ponies hides, if they tried to fight or kill him, and his lucky pistol, that he calls The Pony Killer, that never misses it's target and will never run out of bullets. The only things that can turn Mr. Human back into Dr. Brony are the antidote, that Dr. Brony puts in his backpack, and the brony analyst, ILoveKimPossibleALot. That pony really scares him for some reason. Mr. Human also has special powers, like being able to stare into a ponies soul, and punish them for all their bad deeds and wrong doings, like Ghost Rider's "Penance Stare" from the Marvel Comics. Mr. Human is invincible and can only be hurt if he gets hit through buildings or other big objects. Sometimes, if you can get Mr. Human to calm down enough, you can actually turn him back into Dr. Brony without the antidote. Eversince, Dr. Brony found out about this awful predicament , he has been trying to find a way to get rid of Mr. Human, but he hasn't found anything so far. Dr. Brony can turn into Mr. Human, whenever he gets angry, or he injects himself with the potion. He can also drink the potion, but it doesn't last as long, than injecting it. Dr. Brony hopes to one day become an excellent Brony Analyst, and be able to be a part of the new Brony generation. The new Brony generation is the time when all of the current brony Analysts, Artists, Gamers, etc. decide that they have made enough videos and artwork, and that is when the new bronies will come in and take their place, and inspire others to be like them someday as well. Hopes and Dreams: ' '''Dr. Brony hopes to one day be able to talk and make videos with famous brony analysts, like VoiceOfReason, AnY Pony, and Keyframe, and be able to learn more about them and why they decided to become brony analysts in the first place and help change many peoples lives. ' '''Dr. Brony hopes to be a part of the Rift Cafe and get to talk to all of the amazing bronies that made him who he is today, and get to become friends with them. Dr. Brony hopes to meet ILoveKimPossibleALot one day, and talk to her about why he is so afraid of her, and why he became a brony, and how he found out about the show. Trivia: I am in the Marching Band at my high school, and we are currently doing songs like Masquerade, a song that is used in many vampire movies. I have loved MLP:FiM since it first aired, and I have wanted to learn about how to become a part of it. I am currently looking for an artist who can draw a picture of my OC, since I am a terrible artist, and can't draw that well. Category:Blog posts